


Hate you

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Daryl - Freeform, F/M, Sex, Smut, daryl dixon - Freeform, fucking in tent, great sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n and Daryl never like each other but what better way to not hate each other when it comes to sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate you

"Don't shoot it!" Daryl yelled at you and you missed . The deer you'd been tracking for hours ran off. You turned to Daryl angry. "You made me miss my shot." You said angry. "I told you not to shoot cause he was to far away." Daryl left you there not giving you a chance to respond. Your anger was slowly raising. You went after him. Damn Rick for suggesting you to go hunting with Daryl. He knew you two don't et along at all. He knew that you two had a better chance at killing each other than gathering food. You just wanted to get this damn hunting over with. If not the one you were going to be bringing home was Daryl's dead corps. You followed Daryl close behind your bow and arrow ready for anything. "This time listen to what I say." He ordered. Anger grew inside you. The moment you saw the dear you shot an arrow through it. Daryl looked at you shocked. You got up and walked away, leaving him to drag it back to camp. You were tired of his bullshit. Ever since you've joined his group he's been nothing but a dick head with you. The moment you got to camp Rick came up to you. "How'd it-" You stormed passed him and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "apparently not so good." I heard Glenn respond to Ricks question. "What happened?" Rick asked I'm guessing Daryl since there was a annoyed sigh. "Jerk..." I said turning in my tent. "I swear Rick, I refuse to go hunting with that girl ever again." There was a loud thump which by the sound was obviously the deer. You opened your eyes and it was dark. in your tent. "I must've fallen a sleep." You said rubbing your eyes. Un zipping the tent you saw everyone around the camp fire. You walked over and everyone looked at you. "Hey sleepy head." Lori said. "Hi.." I said sitting next to Dale. ""Here you go, sweet heart." Lori said handing me a plate of the deer meat. "Thank you." I said taking it from her hand and taking a small bite from it. I savored the taste. It's not every day we eat meet sometimes we eat nothing. "ha." I looked over from where it came from and it was Daryl. I glared at Daryl's way. "You got something to say?" Everyone looked in between us waiting for something to start. "Guys don't start." Rick said trying to prevent something. "Yea. You're an annoying bitch that no one likes. You're just another mouth to feed here." I through the food at him. "You're a fucking asshole." I ran to my tent and locked myself In there. Tears came down my eyes as I cried. How could he be so mean to me. I don't even know why he hates me. "Hey..." Daryl said entering my tent. "What do you want?" I said angrily. " I just came to apologize." I sat up and whipped the tears form my face. "Whatever Daryl. You want me gone. So I'm leaving." Daryl looked at me shocked. "What?" I shrugged, "It's what you want." He was quite. He took my face in his hands and crashed his lips on mine. my eyes widen . Is he kissing me?! Daryl broke the kiss. "Sorry." He said covering his face with his fore arm. "I don't know what I was thin-" you kissed his him catching him off guard. After a few seconds he responded . He grabbed you by the neck and tilted your head in an angle he could kiss you better. He licked your bottom lip begging for entrance. But you denied him. "Don't tease me dammit." He said capturing your lips once again this time you let him in. He tongue wrestled with yours and you nibbled on his bottom lip. He groan which made you shiver in delight. Daryl laid you on your back fighting and un button your jeans and slipped them off. Your body was on fire and you just couldn't wait. "Hurry Darryl please." You begged him. He quickly pulled his dick out and slammed it deep in you pussy. You gasped at the size of him. He filled you up completely. He didn't move he stood still savoring the feeling. "Fuck your tight." He thrust once than twice . The pleasure he was giving you was over the top. You never felt like this before. "Crap. Daryl. Please move faster." "What ever you say princess." He slammed harder into finding your sweet spot. "Fuck!" You screamed. "Ha. I found it." He chuckled. He slammed his hips into yours and he brought the both of you closer to your peak. "Cum." Daryl ordered. You squeezed your eyes shut as you orgasm blew through you. You screamed your release and felt Daryl twitch inside of you. Daryl collapsed on top of you breathing hard. You two laid there still coming of your highs. After a few moments Daryl got off you. You sat up running your hand through your hair. You fixed your clothes and stepped out. "Good to know the both of you made up." Rick held back a chuckle. You turned to Daryl who was behind you. "Just because we did this doesn't mean I hate you less." You said blushing. "same here but that doesn't mean we can't do this again." He told you squeezing your ass. "good to know."


End file.
